The Taste Of Your Lips
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: This is a BDSM fic, if you're not comfortable with the theme please don't read. D/s Bechloe and Staubrey. M rated for obvious reasons. Dom! Beca sub! Chloe. Dom! Stacie sub! Aubrey.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, being the 'genius' I am, I have decided to start another multi-chap fic.  
** **This one however is a little different.  
All mistakes are on me.  
This fic will take more time than usual to update since I need a lot of research for this, so I'll probably only update it twice a month.  
Don't bitch about updates cause I am only a student and I have h-homework...yeah... Orz **

**Warning: This story contains BDSM theme so if you're not comfortable with it please don't read.  
** **I do not have any personal experience on BDSM, so correct me if any terms or things are described or used wrongly.**

 **Bechloe. Slight Staubrey. M rated for obvious reasons.**

* * *

 **The Taste Of Your Lips**

 **-Chapter One-**

She walks into her office, making her way to her beanie chair that she loves the most. Sitting down on the chair, she realizes that they are a stack of new files pilling on her desk.

 _More newbie huh…hmm…_

With a click on the small remote lying on her right, soft music came through the speakers above her, just the way she likes it. Sighing out a deep breath, she sits up straight to scan through the files on her desk. She mostly need to check on the new members of her club, to see if they is anyone is any trouble maker so she can ban them from her club.

Two special file was there, one was labeled with a yellow sticker on the right corner, while the other one was labeled with a red sticker on the same corner. Knowing what it means, she flips open the yellow one first, to look through all the details.

Not a lot of people signs up for training, especially since her club is always known as the strictest club that offers training, mainly because she, as a part of the community, takes this job very seriously. There are a lot of jerks in this field nowadays, more and more unfortunately. So if she can train out a good one, then she's done the least of her part.

The top right corner of the first page reveals a blonde girl, who is in a blazer.

 _She's hot. Can't deny that…_

Then she starts scanning through the details.

 _Name: Aubrey Posen_ _  
 _Gender: Female_  
 _Date Of Birth: 14/08/1991_  
 _Occupation: Clerk at XXX Law Firm_  
 _Experience In The BDSM Field: Inexperienced_  
 _…__

The details continued for another two pages, and then she sees the training she requires. _Request training for Dominant._ That's rare…Normally people that works these type of jobs will lean more to the submissive side, since they tend to crave the submission part of their body, and it will make them relax from their long day at work.

 _Law firm…wow…do not want to mess up with this one regarding about the contract…_

Checking through her schedule, she makes a note on the file regarding about the interview for this girl. An interview is something that only this club does. In the interview, you will be asked several questions, and depending on your answers, she will decide which trainer you will work with for the next three months.

Some people in the past had failed the interview. Why? Because they know nothing about the lifestyle, which is normally fine because you can always learn, but she does not accept if a person misunderstand the core of this lifestyle.

The _trust_ part

Closing the file, and leaving it at the left corner of her desk, she resumes picking up the red labeled file. This is serious problem. The red sticker signifies that this is an emergency case. Mostly it involves submissive that are free for collaring and is currently homeless or even some people that are leaning onto this lifestyle too heavily that needs help.

This particular file, is worse than both of the situation above.

The picture on the right corner shows a brunette, face covered with several… No… Covered in a lot of bruises… The corner of her left eye is swollen making her appearance ten times worse, and the corner of her lips is busted. The girl did not make eye contact with the camera hence telling Beca that she probably took the picture under a scared circumstance.

Abused submissive is a type of case that she hates the most… Knowing that some morons out there that have done all these fucking unforgivable stuff…

 _Name: Chloe Beale_ _  
 _Gender: Female_  
 _Date Of Birth: 28/02/1992_  
 _Occupation: None_  
 _Experience In The BDSM Field: Experienced_  
 _…__

The details went on for another half a page only. But with that half a page, it managed to boiled her blood, making her want to strangle whoever that caused this, into death and if possible bring them back to life just to kill them one more fucking time.

Apparently this girl had one past Dominant only. A guy. This so-called Master of hers, had repeatedly abused her within the past five years. One of her staff had found her being beaten by her Master at the alley just now and had brought her into the club, not before threatening that she had caught everything on camera and if the guy doesn't let her go, she will phone the police.

 _She's here?_

* * *

With that, she stood up from her beanie, and makes her way out to the room next to hers, with both the file she just read. Slamming her office door, she storms into the next room, only to find the brunette that she's looking for, working on her computer.

"Where's the girl they just brought in?" She demanded.

The leggy brunette that was focusing on her computer just now, stopped what she was doing and looks up to the girl -apparently her boss- that just walked in. With a sigh, she took off her glasses and then leaned her right elbow on the desk, and using her left hand, she slowly massages the bridge of her nose and starts explaining.

"I'll take it as you saw the file. They led her to room 12 and made her clean up a little. I went to check on her a while ago, she's scared, and she won't talk to me. Tried every way I can, she wouldn't budge." She said and ended with a shrug on her shoulder.

The moment she was told that a girl was brought in and was an abused submissive, she had tried to called her 'boss', but either the girl was very, very busy, or she forgot to charge her phone, again. Since she couldn't get a hold of her 'boss', she went and see the girl for herself.

They've met with abused submissive before, most of them are scared and frightened, uncertain whether they're going to get punish or whatever result they're going to face with. Chloe, is one of the worst that she had ever dealt with. She was beyond afraid and she refuses to make eye contact or even acknowledge her presence. With no luck, she went back to her office and started everything she can to get her information, and that being the half a page file that was just read.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about this? I told you that if abused submissive is found you gotta let me know immediately, Stacie." The girl groaned out, she hates when abused submissive is not taken care of as quickly as possible.

"Well, you kind of ignored my 20 plus phone calls and I didn't even know you came to the club until…a minute ago where you rudely storms into my office." Stacie defended, it's not her fault the girl missed her phone calls.

Digging into her jeans pocket, she dug out her phone and saw that it wasn't working. "Ugh, out of battery again. What the fuck is wrong with this shit, I need a phone with longer lasting battery." She complains, "Sorry about just now, you know how nervous I can get when it involves with abused submissive." She apologized.

"It's okay Becs, I know you long enough to forgive you." Stacie winked.

Becs, is a nickname, short for Beca. Both of the girls had known each other since high school and are best friends since then. They've made quite some name of themselves in school, the alternative girl and the sex-addict goddess. Both of them are extremely gifted, and by that I mean both of them got a job right after high school and are being paid pretty well. So knowing that both of them have the same interest in this field, they opened this club together. Although Beca is kind of the boss more, since she is the one that paid more and she's more familiar with the whole BDSM, since she has had several experiences with other people.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on her." She says and walks out of the office, but when she reached the door, she turned back. "Oh by the way you free tomorrow 10 morning?" she asks.

"Probably, why?"

"You should interview this girl with me. She's a newbie, zero experience, and she works at a law firm so being the smart ass you are, you should be there and make sure I don't say anything wrong, and she doesn't sue me for saying a bad word towards her." Beca explains, throwing the file with the yellow sticker earlier to Stacie, and it was caught nicely by the leggy brunette.

"Sounds good, since you finally admit that I'm the smart one here." Stacie smirks, flipping the file open. This file wasn't filed by her, it was done by their…assistant, suppose is the right word to use.

"Oh please, you're always the smart one, everybody knows my brain doesn't function normally every time." Beca retorts, and then she walks out the office, proceeding to her next destination.

Room 12

* * *

She walks down the stairs, to level one, her office and Stacie's office are the only rooms in level two. Level one is where all the fun part is at, it's the place where most people come to her club loves the most. All the red rooms. They have a total of twenty rooms, fully equipped with different types of items. Be it for whipping, bondage, or even a feather. You name it, they have it.

Though there is one strict rule that Beca insisted on, even though Stacie thought it was okay. They strictly ban knife play and electric play in their club. Both of them personally are not a fan of those two plays, but they're not against it as well, they just don't find it entertaining, that's all. And the reason Beca insisted to ban them is because many people can't handle this well, and it is an issue that will cause damage or death to the submissive body if not treated properly.

Walking down the hallway on level one, the soft carpet lying beneath Beca's boots, mirrors on the walls reflecting her body, and the dim light above her. Everything is just like perfection. When she reaches her destination, she stood in front of the door, with the number '12', framed on the door in gold color, she takes in a deep breath.

She knocks on the wooden door softly, she doesn't have to knock, since this is her place, but it is to show a sign of respect to the girl inside, knowing that all the event that happened to her today must be tough and shocking. After knocking three times, she turns the handle lightly and opens the door.

She looks into the room, only to see a girl sitting by the corner of the room, with her knees to her chest, arms wrapping around them. She's obviously shaking and scared, and she didn't acknowledge Beca's appearance. Beca expected this, she enters the room and closes the door behind her. Walking slowly to the girl, she starts talking.

"Hey there…" She started softly, "It sure is a little cold in here huh? Let me help you turn down the air-conditioner a little." With that, she presses on the remote of the air-conditioner right next to the light switch, turning down the temperature.

Then she continues walking towards the girl. She notices the girl pulling her knees closer to her as she walks closer to the girl. _That's good, at least she knows I'm here…_ She sits down a few meters far from the girl, since she doesn't want her to be too shocked and scares her.

"I'm Beca…what's your name?" She asks gently, looking at the girl.

No response

"Do you like music?" she asks, but not really expecting an answer, so she continues, "I love music, I don't like to sing, but my friends say I'm good at it…I don't know if I should believe in them…" she confesses.

"Maybe you can be the judge…" Beca says and then looks at the girl to see if they're any sign of rejection, gladly, there wasn't. So she starts singing.

 _I'm bulletproof_ _  
 _Nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away Fire away_  
 _Ricochet_  
 _You take your aim_  
 _Fire away Fire away_  
 _Shoot me down_  
 _But I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _Shoot me down_  
 _But I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium__

When she finishes the song, Beca looks up but finds no sign of the girl's interest at all…

 _I guess it wasn't true when Stacie say I have great voice…gosh I hope I didn't sounded awful…_

"I guess I'm not that good huh…" Beca thought of using another way to get the girl talk to her. She hates using this way, but at some point the girl must at least talk. Beca settles herself and then with one look, she looks up at the girl with full dominance. Most of the time, submissive will feel when someone's eyes are on them, especially when that someone is a Dominant.

Chloe immediately shrinks, which gave Beca enough information to know that she managed to get her point to the girl, and the girl is fully aware of what position she is in. Beca just continues to look at her until she saw it. It was just a slight flicker. But their gaze met. Even if it was just a 0.01 second, Beca saw that, and she immediately softens.

"You have very pretty eyes…they're blue…like the sky." She says. It is true. Although the pair of eyes was filled with fear, it didn't cover the blue in it. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes Beca had ever met. And then Beca starts noticing small things about her.

How she has a small cut on her forehead, although she has other bruises and cuts, but it was obvious that the small cut on the forehead had been there for quite a long time. She also has a few very, very old bite marks on her right hand, near her wrist, probably by a dog. And then she notices how her hair is actually dyed…

"You're a redhead…?" Beca asked, a little louder than she intended and Chloe literally just shrinks. "Sorry, I don't mean it to sound that way, I was just surprised…" Beca apologizes softly. She was glad when she saw Chloe becoming a little calmer than before.

She looks at her watch and realizes that she needs to be at her studio in half an hour. "I need to leave now…but I'll come back tomorrow first thing in the morning." She announces, standing up and looking at Chloe, to see that she still didn't move, but she was shivering.

"Here…" She took off her leather jacket and slowly walks toward Chloe, making sure that she isn't invading the girl's privacy and the girl isn't rejecting her. Seeing no sign of rejection, she leans down a little and places the jacket on the girl, covering majority of her body.

"I'll call the people to bring you some food and water okay?" Beca says, as she makes her way to the door. "If you need anything you can call the people here, or me…you can ask them to call me as well." She continues.

"Rest well and make sure you eat okay…I'll see you tomorrow…" And with that, Beca walks out and gently closes the door, but not before she turns the temperature down a little more.

Beca couldn't sleep the whole night, twisting and turning around, her mind on focusing on a certain redhead. She feels sorry for her, since she went through that much before this, but at the same time she feels a certain attraction towards her. And the less than one second gaze is a moment Beca could never forget. It's the first time she saw her eyes, and it was beautiful.

* * *

Beca was woken by her alarm blaring at nine in the morning, she managed to have less than an hour of sleep. She went into the bathroom and starts washing up herself and dressing. She chose a blue tank top and wore a black leather jacket, coming with, of course, her favorite skinny jeans and combat boots.

Her appearance is…a little better than her usual plaid and jeans, mostly because she have an appointment this evening with an artist, and also she have an interview today. She tried to follow the natural Domme look one time, latex corset stuff like that, and she regretted it the moment she step into her club because all the Dom will set eyes on her and she need to use all her self-control, to not go up and give every one of them a punch in the jaw.

Grabbing her car keys, she left her house and went straight to the café around the corner of her street, going to the drive-thru and got herself a cup of coffee accompanying with a few bagels. Although the food at the club is not bad, Beca prefers this café, she comes here almost every day mainly because the coffee here is like heaven.

After around twenty minute of drive, she reached the club and stopped her car at the front door, handing the jockey her keys. They obviously knows she's the boss, so they treat her car with extra care, and until now, they did a pretty good job. She head straight up to her office, left her bagels on the table and then calls in their assistant.

Holding the device, she speaks up into the speaker, "Enzo, my room in two, I need to ask you a few things." It makes a direct announcement to all the speakers around the club, and it makes sure that wherever the person is, he or she will get to Beca as soon as possible, or they'll end up with a big envelope.

Just like Beca expected, within a minute, someone was knocking on her door, a simple "Come in." leaded the person to enter the room, closing the door behind him. A guy probably in his early twenties entered the room. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a grey vest, holding a blue folder in his hand.

"Miss B." The guy greets with his head bowed down a little.

Beca rolled her eyes at the greet, "Enzo I told you to call me Beca for like a zillion times already, you're not in the community, you just work for me." She explains.

Miss B is what people in the BDSM community will refer her as. Mostly Dominants or submissive will call her that, since she refused to be called as Mistress, or anything as equally as old. It's just her own preference, and it is also something Stacie agrees to. Being called as Mistress sounds old to them, she they introduce themselves as Miss B and Miss S.

The guy chuckles, "Maybe I'm showing interest as a sub now…"

Beca raised an eyebrow, playing along, she says, "If that's the case, you know I'll be gladly to train you. Although I am oh so gay, but I can train you well enough." Beca threw a wink at the end of the sentence, making the guy laughing out loud.

"You give me paycheck every month, with a number that is probably four times higher than what I can get outside, I don't think I want to lose that." Enzo smirks, something similar to Beca, which is also probably where he learnt it from.

"I know you're not into anything like this, seeing that you never showed _ANY_ interest at all, even though you've worked here for like two years now." Enzo laughs out again, "Yeah, I prefer vanilla sex."

"Anyway, I have a few questions for you. Firstly, you called the girl that applied and told her about the interview right?" Beca said, picking up her pen and spinning it around her fingers.

Enzo nodded, "Yeah, she confirmed that she will be here."

"Okay, next question, did anything happened last night? Things I need to know?" Beca asked, this is the question the asks almost every day, since this is her club after all, and shit can happen when she's not here.

Enzo thought about it for a moment before answering, "Only one thing, Scarlett came by last night."

Beca hummed, raising an eyebrow, "The very famous Queen S?" she asks just to confirm.

Enzo shrugs with a nod, "Yeah, she walked around and talked to a few people, then she watched the show performed by Joseph and his sub before she left."

The club have performers every night, performing different type and style of play, for example, bondage. Joseph is a very well-known Dom in the community. Did I mention that Beca and Stacie are both very respected as well? Sorry I think I forgot to mention about that.

Well Beca is very famous with her style, the way she deals with her sub, and also how loving and caring she is to her sub. Soft Dominants aren't always respected by other people because they think it shows that the Dominant is weak, but Beca changed these thoughts, although there still are some people that doesn't like her way.

Stacie on the other hand, is like a natural in it. She's famous with…well…her ability to make everyone kneel in front of her I guess. She have this…vibe going on around her. And well of course, her killer body is always a bonus. Some people refer her as the Brat Killer, well she tames brat, a lot.

Both of them perform from time to time, and when that happens, the club is normally full-house. Their performance just really catch people's interests, and also it amazes some of the new Dominants, they can learn a lot of things when they watch the girl's performance.

And oh, the Queen S that they mentioned, is another very famous person in this community. She is one hell of a Domme, but her story can save for another time…

"She didn't look for me, right?" The brunette asked, stopping the pen on her hand to look up at Enzo. He just simply shook his head, "Nope, I think someone told her about you working or stuff like that."

"Hmm, okay. Now last question, the girl that they brought in last night, in Room 12, anything special that she did or acted?" Finally she asked her question that she's most concerned about.

"She's been sitting at the same corner since we brought her in. She drank the water we gave her but she's not eating, and she refuse to talk and give eye-contact, we don't know what to do to her…" Enzo sighs, he always felt bad for the subs that get abused, and this one in particular is one of the worst.

"Hmm…I'll try to talk to her again later." Beca sighs, her brain running through all the things she can do with the girl, depending on if the girl actually talks today.

Suddenly the door to Beca's office swung open, and Stacie came walking inside, as if she didn't just bust into her boss' room. She had a smile on her face, which probably meant she was in a good mood, and also she's ready for whatever shit that will happen today. She's very positive sometime.

"Morning, I'm here for the interview you mentioned yesterday." Stacie said as she makes herself at home, plopping down at the couch right at the corner of the room. Enzo laughs at her actions while Beca rolls her eyes.

"Morning Beca. _Morning Stacie._ May I come in? _Of course you may._ Thank you. _No problem make yourself at home._ I will." Beca mumbles, more to herself, but she made sure Stacie heard it. And it was confirmed when she heard the leggy brunette giggle.

"Oh shut up, you do this every time you enter my office as well, right Enzo?" Stacie looks up to Enzo to ask for support. "That, I must agree." Enzo smiled, entertained by both his bosses.

Beca huffed, and then rolls her eyes. "Whatever…Enzo, when the girl is here for the interview just send her right in."

Enzo nodded, and then make his way out the office, "No problem I will…" he just got out the office and wanted to close the door behind him when he saw the blonde girl standing right outside, he turned and said, "-send her in right now." Enzo smiles, seeing Beca and Stacie immediately straighten their posture.

Beca nods, as in a way to say 'let her in and close the door'.

The blonde walks in and straight to Beca, offering her right hand. Beca took it gently and introduces herself and Stacie. "Good morning, I'm Beca, this is Stacie."

"Aubrey Posen." The blonde says as she shook Stacie's hand as well.

Stacie was observing the blonde the whole time, looking up and down, from the ways she ties her hair up, down until the black heels she's wearing. Aubrey is giving her a very…strong, vibe. Unlike Stacie's, it was more of a…catching attention vibe. Stacie's vibe is like a command, looking into her eyes can make you uncomfortable, sometimes you can't even look into her eyes. It's just that strong.

"You're early." Stacie states, time management is actually very important for a Dominant, you need to be able to handle your time well, since you do need to take care of your sub as well. Especially when some subs that rely a lot on their Dominants.

"I handle my time very well." Aubrey offered her a genuine smile, somehow she's happy, she doesn't understand why though…

"Well then let's get right into the point." Beca said, as she gestures for Aubrey to take a seat at the couch opposite them. Beca sat beside Stacie, noticing her gaze, she knew Stacie is doing her natural 'hunting' job.

Stacie is currently looking for a long-term sub, saying she wants someone that she can care for, but at the same time, she can't be too easy. Stacie loves a challenge, and especially when it's a person that she need to focus some time on.

Aubrey sat down and crossed her right leg on top of her left leg, body slightly facing Stacie more than Beca, but of course, her eye contact was on both the brunette in front of her.

"Let's get this started then."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know if I'm doing a bad job, what you want or don't want to read.**

 **Review please cause it helps a lot. ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because of the awesome response and also my brain keep flowing out stuff for this story, I give you chapter two. ;)**

 **Warning: This story contains BDSM theme so if you're not comfortable with it please don't read.  
** **I do not have any personal experience on BDSM, so correct me if any terms or things are described or used wrongly.**

* * *

 **-Chapter Two-**

"So, you've signed up for Dominant training?" Beca asked, holding Aubrey's file and flipping through the pages again, seeing if she can catch anything to ask Aubrey to make a specific point on. "That I have."

"We have a few questions for you and we need you to answer it truthfully." Stacie said, "Of course." She answered, she had expected this. She did her research, and apparently this club offers the best training, and it's known to be very strict, something she prefers. The club is actually very easy to enter, as long as you don't have any history, and you have a steady job and income, then they will normally accept you.

Knowing the procedures about this, she of course know that they was going to be some questioning moment. Obviously just to make sure that the people in the club know who they're dealing with, and make sure of her intention, which is something she is grateful of, because this means, the club she will be hanging out more often now, is surely to be at least safe. Well other than the jerks that you will eventually meet.

"How did you discover the BDSM world?" Beca asked, not tearing her eyes from the file, knowing Stacie will take care of the observing part.

"Well, I've heard of it in High School, but the actual time I really knew things about it was when I was in my first year of college. And then I sort of dig into it and made a whole bunch of research, watched a ton of videos and I've confirmed that I'm really interested in it." Aubrey explained, being careful of her every word she said, she is working with a whole bunch of lawyers anyway…

"So you're joining in for pure interest?" Stacie raised an eyebrow and asked, giving her a fake not amused emotion.

To be honest, Aubrey did kind of froze on the spot, but she recovered quickly, she shifted a little and then sat up straighter. Beca noticed the action and looks up from the file, Aubrey opened her mouth and explain, trying to not sound so nervous, "I wouldn't put it that way, because I really do enjoy giving people orders, forcing people to do things, and that has happen since…elementary school. It just feels good to give out orders, and I have a very serious control issue."

"I see…" Beca nodded, then she continues on her file.

Stacie suddenly asks, "Is your heart set on being a Dominant?"

This caused Beca to furrow her brows, they never asks questions like this, because people will eventually decide after the training session. Normally Dominant will ask this question only when they're interested…and that seems to be the case here…

Beca just simply smirks and see how this will end.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked, tilting her head a little.

"I mean, are you sure that you want to be a Dominant, or will you ever consider becoming a submissive owned by someone?" Stacie cleared up a little, and Aubrey's reaction is just what she expected.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?!" Aubrey scoffed, a little louder than intended.

Stacie smiled inside, glad her plan was going well, she just need a few more variable to make sure she isn't wrong and may do the most right thing in her life.

She narrows her eyes, and then turns to her Dominant voice, it's a little lower than usual, and says, "Watch your tone."

Aubrey, who has been making eye contact with her the whole time immediately looked away, she feels pressure…She shifts in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the feel of Stacie's gaze on her.

"I don't know." She mumbles out.

 _Bingo. This is the one. It's confirmed._

"Are you willing to try?" Stacie pushes her a little more…

"I said I don't know." Aubrey mumbles again.

Beca smirks and then acts as the good person there, "Okay let's change the question…So Aubrey, since you signed up, I'm sure you've read the terms about the training sessions. Our training sessions will mainly focus on you having the feel of being the submissive, because we think the best way for you to become a good Dominant, is by knowing what it feels like to be a submissive. On the last week of your training, only will we give you actual training on how to use whips and cuffs, stuff like that. Mainly how to take care of a sub."

"Who will be my trainer?" She asked, mainly just curious…and or maybe she does have a preference…and or maybe she might just be in the room…

 _What? No…no…she came here to train and be a good Domme…yeah…not gonna work…_

"We will choose depending on your attitude after today's interview and then you'll meet him or her on your first session which will be notify to you a week before your actual training." Beca explained, she had a pretty good candidate in mind already, and she's pretty sure the person know it as well…

"Can I have a say in it?" Aubrey asked.

Beca smirked, "You can tell us your preference, but we will make the final decision."

"Okay, I have only one problem to it, and I hope whoever my trainer is, it ends up to be a she." Aubrey said.

She experimented, a lot in college, she tried sleeping with guys, having sex, but whatever she tries, she never gets excited. She always ends up faking the orgasm when it comes to guys because she didn't want to hurt their feeling, since it's probably her own fault. But having sex with a girl, is like a whole new level to her, she gets wet like, super easily, and then the orgasm, hell don't let her start talking about it.

"You're gay? Like a hundred percent?" Beca asks again, just to confirm. Aubrey nods, "Yeah…No feel toward guys, at all." Beca nods her head, understand that if you have no feeling toward guys, you just, have no feeling toward guys. "Okay, we can arrange that."

"It's already done." Stacie speaks up, standing up and looking down at the confused blonde in front of her. Aubrey looks to Beca and then back to Stacie, "What?"

"I'll take you." Stacie confirms.

"Stacie are you sure?" Beca asked, well it's not like she wasn't expecting this, she just wants to double confirm it. "Yeah, did you not see her reaction towards me just now? And I'm sure she is my kind." Stacie said with a devilish grin, making Aubrey shudder a little.

"I thought you're a Dominant?" Aubrey asks, not knowing how everything is going to work, she understand that she will be trained by a Dominant, as what Beca had said earlier, but what the fuck does Stacie means when she said 'I'm sure she's my kind' ?

"I am." Stacie nods. "But I'm applying to be a Dominant…" Aubrey says carefully…

"Our training sessions goes by you being a sub, so it doesn't really matter. Anyway, I think I can change your thought about it." Stacie points out, and then she saw Aubrey relax her shoulder for a slight moment, but then it went back to stiff mode, "Oh no, I've never consider being a sub. It's not what I will do." Aubrey explains, ignoring the hum inside her upon hearing that Stacie will be training her, and Stacie is interested in her.

"We'll see about that." Stacie smirks, she turns to look at Beca who had an almost bored expression.

"Glad to see you two realized I was still here." Beca yawns, and then she stood up, "Okay, so…we'll email you the T&C, contract, and everything you need to know. And then you and Stacie can work something out." Beca says and then walks to her desk, plopping down to her chair to get on her computer.

"Cool." "Whatever." Both Stacie and Aubrey answered at the same moment, "Trust me you're gonna love it." Stacie said to Aubrey, making the girl blush a little.

* * *

The visit to Chloe on the second day was, uneventful. Chloe did nothing, she didn't talk to Beca, again, which was not a surprise. Beca tried to make Chloe eat, which she gratefully took a few bite, Beca was more than happy to see that. The girl is looking better than before, not as pale as before, but still, she's too skinny, she needs more nutrient.

Beca did the same as before, talking to her, trying to make her feels relaxed a little, asking her several questions. Every time before she leaves, she says the same thing, "If you need anything you can ask the people here to call me."

What Beca didn't expect, was on the next morning, exactly seven twenty-five, she received a call. She was never a morning person, and she absolutely hates it when people calls her before ten, she always says the same thing, who the hell wakes up that early in the morning?!

She ignored the call at first, but on the third time her phone is ringing, she knew it must be something quite important. Without any light, she reaches out her hand to the nightstand, and tries to find her phone, groaning when she finally found it.

She didn't bother to see who it was, and swiped her phone to answer the call, leaving it on the side of her face. "Whoever the fuck this is, you better make sure it's important or you prepare to run for your damn life before I go find you and kick your ass." She says into the phone, not bothering to sound as if she's not annoyed at all.

"Miss B, Enzo here, the girl in room 12, Chloe Beale, she just had a panic attack. We managed to make her calm down, but she won't stop sobbing, and she's calling for you. So sorry to bother you in the morning." Enzo said, his voice a little rough, and his breathing was rapid.

Beca have like thousand questions in her brain. Why did she have a panic attack? How bad was the panic attack? Why is she crying? Why is she calling for me? And why is Enzo breathing so rapidly? But there's no time for questions, she was already on her feet, changing into a set of respectable clothes.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

To say Chloe's situation is bad, is an understatement. The moment Beca stepped into the room, her eyes were set on Chloe sitting at her usual corner, her knees close to her chest and her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, sobbing sounds flooded into Beca's ears, her heart tightened.

A few staff were standing a few feet away from her, no idea why but a damn good reason is probably behind that. Enzo was speaking to a few Dominants that was probably in the club just now and heard about the situation. Beca told all the staff to get out of the room and close the door, and then she starts walking to Chloe the moment both of them was left in the room.

"Hey…Chloe…?" Beca called out, letting the girl know her presence. The girl looked up from her place, and locked gaze with the brunette. Beca smiled, it's the first time they actually lock gazes.

She sat down, again a few feet from the girl, and then continues to talk to the girl. "You called for me?" She asked, she need to know what happened, and what made Chloe called for her.

The girl looked at her, and then nodded a little.

Beca smiled again, _she's finally answering me_ … "Are you okay? Are you hurt or anything?"

She shook her head a little, and she looked confused.

"Do you need anything? Food or water? Blanket?" Beca asked again, the basics must be covered first. When Chloe shook her head again she was glad, at least the girl is getting better.

Beca sat there with her until she's calm and not sobbing anymore. She look so tired when she's done crying, but at the same time, so gorgeous. Beca wanted to scoot over and hug her so badly, but she knew better than to do that, and cause the girl to get scared and cry again.

Chloe stared at Beca, her brain working a million time per second. And then she talks. For the first time.

"S-sorry…" She said softly, so soft that Beca was sure she wouldn't be able to hear it if she wasn't concentrating on the girl just now.

Beca was surprised at first, she almost jumped at the voice, but then she smiled, glad that the girl is finally talking, so she can help the girl. "Hey…why are you apologizing?" she asked.

She knew that most submissive have a habit of apologizing naturally, Chloe most probably have that habit as well, but she need to know why she's apologizing. She need to know if the reason is relevant, so that she can teach Chloe that she doesn't need to apologize for every damn thing she does.

"I…I caused a lot of p-problem…" Chloe said, her voice trembling.

Beca understands then, why she's apologizing, and what she probably had been taught or treated before this. When Chloe said 'problem', she probably meant the panic attack, and the reason she's apologizing, is probably because her ex-Master probably scolded her and hit her, for having panic attacks before.

"It's not your fault…Panic attack just happens, you didn't cause it since it's not something you can control." Beca explains, trying to make it as simple as possible, but at the same time, as easy to understand.

Chloe look confused, but then she nods, making Beca smile again. When Beca didn't say anything, Chloe spoke up again, "You're n-not going to ask me about i-it?" She asked.

"About the panic attack?" Beca confirms, when Chloe nods, Beca continues, "You'll tell me when you're comfortable, and before you're comfortable, I won't force you to tell me anything about it, but I will ask my staff, to see if it's their fault."

Beca let her sink that in, and then she continues, "Do you want to tell me about it? I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to." She says softly, not wanting to pressure Chloe.

Chloe took a deep breath, and then speaks up, "The g-guy came in with breakfast, h-he woke me up and then I just p-panic…" she looks at Beca, expecting a strike or two, but when Beca made no movement, she lets out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay, I'll let the guy know that and tell him to bring in breakfast when you're awake next time, okay?" Beca says softly, expecting a nod from the girl, but she looked down shyly at the floor. "You don't want that?" Beca asks.

"What do I do now?" That was a question which Beca did not expect.

Now that Chloe is saved from her abuser, where should she go? Is she ready for another Dominant? What will happen to her if she isn't ready? Do I continue to let her sleep here or should I bring her home? These are questions that Beca need to consider, but whatever the answer is, she swears that she won't force the girl to do anything she doesn't want to do.

Beca already knows about the girl giving up on her job, she does has a family, but they live in Atlanta, and she doesn't know her relation with her family. Technically she has no one, and Beca isn't going to just let her survive on her own.

"How about you come live in my house for a while, and then we'll go from there?" Beca asked carefully. Chloe raised her head and looked at Beca, with an expression of shock and nervous.

"Are you going to be my Domme?" Okay, _that_ , took Beca by surprise.

"It depends on you, do you want me to be your Domme?" Beca asked her, keeping her voice soft and free from pressure. Chloe furrowed her brows, probably thinking that she heard wrongly.

"I c-can decide?" Chloe asked timidly, she never know that a sub can actually have a chance of choosing things.

"Of course you can…if you don't want to, then you can rest at my place, until you're comfortable to come out and I'll get you a Dominant." Beca said, smiling.

Chloe gave it a real thought, she thinks Beca will be a good Domme, but she's not sure if she's ready for that…"I don't know…"

"Then we can go to my place first, and then you can have some time to think about it, does that sound alright?" Beca asked, glad that the girl didn't immediately answer that question, because she herself isn't sure what she wants as well.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Beca brought Chloe back to her house, but not before informing Enzo about it, and also about how she's 'unavailable' for the day, since she needs time for Chloe. Chloe was very nervous walking together with Beca, she had her head bow down the whole time, not willing to make eye-contact or talk to anyone, which Beca thought is super cute about her, but it's also something that she need to change.

When they reach Beca's house, Beca brought Chloe straight to the guest room first, decided to make it her room temporarily.

"Okay, so this will be your room. The wardrobe is empty so we'll go do some shopping later and get you some clothes and necessity okay?" Beca said, with Chloe following her around the room.

Chloe stopped in her tracks, "I can have my own clothes…?" she asked. Her last Dom didn't buy her clothes of her own, he just got some second-hand clothes for her.

Beca wasn't shock to hear this, since this happens way too often than you can imagine. Some Dominants just refuse to spend money on their submissive, since they just take them as property. But they don't understand the responsibility of a true Dominant, since the sub has already given you his or her trust, they deserve for you to provide them all the basic needs.

Beca smiled, "Of course, we'll get you a few sets of each for different occasions okay?" she said.

"T-thank you…" Chloe thanked her, at the same time offering a grateful shy smile. She never thought Beca will treat her this well, and that made her more attracted to the brunette.

Beca walks her to the bathroom right down the hallway, "Okay, and then this is the bathroom, do you maybe want to have a shower first?" Beca asked her.

"Yes please." Chloe said softly, she felt so dirty and she wants to wash off the scent of her last Dom.

"You can go in first, then I'll leave the towel and clothes on the basin for you." Beca said, and then disappeared from the hallway into 'Stacie's room'. It's not hers, but she sleeps there whenever she wants, so it's practically hers. She went in to take some of Stacie's shirt, seeing as Chloe probably couldn't fit in hers.

Which reminded her, she was supposed to meet up with Stacie for lunch, which she somehow…totally forgot.

 _Shit._

She went to her room and grab her phone, hitting on the leggy brunette's number. She's prepared to get a lecture from the girl, not about missing lunch, but about bringing Chloe back to her house.

The phone was answered after the third ring, and the voice that she's too familiar with came through the speakers, "You have hit the line of sexy Conrad, please leave a message if you plan to have sex with me."

Beca laughed, "And if I don't want to have sex with you?"

"Then you're an idiot." The girl said in-a-matter-of-factly.

"You're so weird." Beca exclaimed.

Stacie laughed out as well, "So, what do you want? It's not normal for you to call me at…ten in the morning…"

Beca raised an eyebrow, it's still ten only?!

Beca cleared her throat, "Well erm, I can't make it to lunch today, cause I'm bringing Chloe to shopping." She said, preparing for Stacie's lecture already.

"Chloe? Chloe as in room 12 Chloe?" Stacie asked, with a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Yeah…" Beca said carefully…and then she heard a sigh coming from Stacie.

"Beca…" Stacie started.

"I know, it's a bad idea, but she's very insecure and what else can she do? She don't have anyone else to lean on, and she's not ready to get another Dom yet." Beca explains.

"So you thought bringing her back to your house is a good idea?" Stacie asked, and Beca can practically hear Stacie raising her eyebrow.

"It's not like she has a choice. And I'm just trying to help her." Beca defended herself.

"Beca, you do realized that you might get hurt, she might get hurt, you two might get hurt together, it may affect your business, your rep, your whole life…right?" Stacie asked, trying to get her point through. And that point, being, _this is a bad idea_.

Beca sighed, "I know, I know what I'm doing, I just want to protect her…" she said, and the other end of the phone went silent for a couple of seconds, before Stacie finally speaks up again.

"You like her, don't you?" she asks, it's not often Beca get this roped up into a sub like this, sure she's always caring of other sub, but never this serious…

"Wh-what I…" Beca stuttered, then she realized that Stacie is probably right, and there's no reason for her to lie to the brunette, "Yes…" she says softly.

"Okay, I know I can't stop you from doing whatever you want, but just be careful, I don't want either of you getting hurt okay?" Stacie says, her voice genuine and caring.

"Of course Stace…" Beca smiled, grateful to have this brunette as her half-sister in her life.

"Now go back to your girl, you owe me another lunch tomorrow." Stacie chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am." Beca mocked. And then going through Stacie's drawer to get the shirt she needs to get.

When Beca got back into the bathroom, she saw Chloe standing under the shower head, letting the water pour over her up from her head down to her body, her _naked_ body.

 _Holy hell, does that body does things to Beca…_

Although she's a little skinny, but it didn't ruin the fact that she has fucking awesome boobs, and damn, that ass… And then Beca saw it, the scars behind her back, a few crossing over each other, bruises on her hipbone, and also of course her hand also had some scars and bruises.

And then Beca suddenly realized that she shouldn't be a pervert and look at Chloe without her consent. Wait…why didn't she close the shower curtain?

"Fuck, sorry Chloe I didn't mean to look at you, I should've knocked… erm I'll just leave the clothes here, with the towel, and you can meet me in the living room after you're done. I'm really sorry…" Beca said, turning around and leaving the towel and clothes in the sink.

She walks out of the bathroom and went straight to the sofa, sitting at her usual corner spot, she rubs her face with her palm.

 _Oh my god, what the fuck was I doing? Admiring her naked body, when you shouldn't have…shit she can sue me…fuck she probably hates me now and is really scared and…ughhhhh!_

Chloe was confused when Beca apologized, not understanding why she apologized, but she shrugged it off and finished her shower, putting on the clothes that are a little loose but still fit. She walks out to see Beca sitting on the sofa, and went to stand in front her.

Beca looked up and tried her best not to embarrass herself because, damn this girl is hot.

"Oh you're done? We'll go out for lunch and then we'll go for your clothes okay?" she said, standing up and picking up her car keys from the table.

"Okay…" Chloe nods, following Beca's footsteps.

* * *

Lunch was easy although Beca took a lot of time, explaining to Chloe that she can actually have her own opinion and pick what she wants to eat, while Chloe keep on insisting that she'll take whatever Beca ordered for her. It took quite some time, but Beca manage to let Chloe know about her rights of choosing food, and other stuff. Although Chloe was still a little confuse about it, since her last Dom never gave her a choice in food.

After lunch, Beca brought Chloe to the nearest mall. They entered the biggest shop, full with different type and style of clothing.

"Okay, so do you want to do this yourself or do you want me to go with you?" She asked, holding Chloe's hand in hers.

Chloe bit her bottom lip for a moment, before whispering, "You can help me pick?"

Beca smiled, and brush Chloe's nose lightly with her thumb before nodding, "Sure Chlo." The nickname slipped before she can even process it. Chloe looked at her, probably wondering the same thing.

"Chlo, is it alright if I call you that?" she asked.

"I like it…" Chloe nodded. Never had anyone gave her a nickname before, this is her first one, and probably the best one.

"Chlo it is then. Now let's go shopping."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. Review please ;) Let me know what you think, what you want to see happening or anything. ;D**

 **The next update probably won't be as fast, so yeah ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected, but here I give you chapter 3! ;)**

 **Warning: This story contains BDSM theme so if you're not comfortable with it please don't read.  
** **I do not have any personal experience on BDSM, so correct me if any terms or things are described or used wrongly.**

* * *

 **-Chapter Three-**

They spent almost the whole day at the mall, mainly cause Chloe was just all so happy looking at all the clothes and things, like a kid in a candy store, but at the same time, she was very nervous as well. She only talks to Beca, when spoken to, she tries to communicate with the people, but she always speaks softly, as if she's scared to talk too loudly.

Beca realized how tensed Chloe will get when other people talk to her, but as long as Beca is next to her, she is more relaxed and is more confident. Her shoulders doesn't tense up and she offers a small smile to the people.

 _Great, she trusts me…That's great…_

Around evening, Stacie suggested to have dinner together, mainly because she wants to see how Chloe acts around Beca, and also herself, aka another Dominant. Beca was hesitant at first, but after confirming with Chloe and knew she was okay with it, they made a decision to have dinner at Beca's house, having pizza and ice cream.

Beca brought Chloe back to her house and taught her to arrange her clothes, letting her use the wardrobe in the guestroom, I mean Chloe's room. Stacie will be there after an hour, probably alone and a bottle of wine.

Chloe was preparing herself, mentally mostly. The last time she met Stacie she didn't exactly show her the respect she should. She was still in shock that day so she didn't want to talk to anyone, not knowing if any of them will be like her old Dom. She doesn't know if Stacie would mind, or be mad at her because of their past meet up, but Beca told her that it would be fine.

"Okay, I trust you…" Is all she said, planting a small smile on Beca's face, and that alone made Chloe smile as well.

Beca left Chloe in the room for a little more time, while she prepare herself as well. She know Stacie long enough to know that she'll probably joke around and not be the typical frightening Dominant, but it doesn't mean that will stop Beca from getting nervous.

"Stace I swear to god, if you any way tries to scare her, intimidate her or anything like that, I will kill you." Beca says as she place the cup of coffee for Stacie in front of the tall brunette at the kitchen counter.

Stacie gasped, mocking as if she's clutching her heart, and turned away, "Okay, I'm going to pretend that I'm not at least a bit hurt the fact that you accuse me in being such of a person."

Beca sighs, "I know you're not that kind of a person, but I'm just…worried about her you know?" Beca offered her a small smile.

"I understand, I'm going to be friendly so don't you worry." Stacie said, and then gives her a thumbs up.

Beca nods in appreciation, and then starts walking to Chloe's room. "Okay, I'll bring her out then, she's really nervous."

She heard a soft mumble, "So are you." From Stacie obviously so she just groans out a, "Shut up."

"Stacie is just like me. Although she's a Domme, but she's just like me, just with a pair of longer legs and bigger boobs okay?" Beca says, standing right in front of Chloe, who is now in a cute little dress because she wanted to give Stacie a good impression.

Chloe fiddles with her fingers, "What do I call her?" she asked softly. The last thing she wants to happen is calling Stacie by the wrong name and then get punished.

Beca thought about it for a moment and then eventually says, "Well, normally people in the field will call her Miss S, but in this case she probably prefers Stacie. I'll help you test out the waters okay?"

"Okay…Thank you…" Chloe nods.

"No problem Chlo. You ready to go meet her?" Beca took Chloe's hand in hers.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Chloe was kind of shy at first when she met Stacie, but when Stacie showed her normal personality, being totally blunt at anything and everything, Chloe got used to her. She find herself enjoying Stacie's company, probably partly because Stacie wasn't letting out her Domme vibe, cause if Stacie were to act like how she normally would be at the club, Chloe ought to be hiding behind Beca the whole time.

Beca was so proud of Chloe for being able to hang out with Stacie, cause like, Stacie is her sister, and if Chloe can't handle Stacie…how the hell is she going to handle other people? Let's not forget the fact that Stacie is a Dominant as well, and letting Chloe get used to being around people, a Dominant more specifically, is definitely a good thing. Although Stacie is just being Stacie, it's a good start for Chloe.

After hanging out, Stacie went back, claiming that she has a 'someone' to go back to have a talk with. Beca is certain that the 'someone's' name most probably starts with an A and ends with a Y. Beca didn't push Stacie into saying it out loud, because if Stacie wants to tell her, then she will tell her.

Chloe was cleaning up the living room, mainly throwing away the pizza box, and washing up the cups, even though Beca told her that it's not her job to do that, yet. Beca went for a shower, because well, firstly, she stinks, and second, she needs time to think about how she's going to settle Chloe.

She liked the girl, that's for sure, and she's pretty certain that the girl doesn't reject her as well. The only thing that she's concern, is that if she can really handle a submissive. Surely, she's had long-term submissive before, but at the current moment, with her having to release an album real soon, does she have enough time for Chloe?

She went into her room and change into her usual comfy baseball shirt and also basketball shorts. Don't judge her, she likes to wear comfy clothes. She didn't bother to dry her hair, but rather just make sure that no water was dripping down and that's good enough for her. And with that, she went into the living room, seeing Chloe rinsing the table cloth.

"Hey Chlo, you've had enough today, go change and then have some rest. Everything can be left till tomorrow morning." Beca said softly, patting Chloe on the shoulder but careful not to startle the girl. Chloe nodded and dried her hands on the cloth.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, after thinking about it for a second.

Beca tilted her head to the left a little, shocked by the question. "Your room of course…"

Chloe blushed at her answer and then decides to ask again, "On the bed?"

"Erm…yeah?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…okay…" Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking away from Beca. She was ashamed, embarrassed…she's what? 25? And yet here she is, afraid of the dark, afraid of sleeping alone, god.

That didn't went unnoticed by Beca, who gently used her finger to lift up Chloe's chin so that they can meet gazes, "Hey, talk to me…what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Chloe just ducked her head, and then shook it, denying anything wrong. She didn't want Beca to know that, because the last time she told someone about her nightmares, she'd been humiliated about it, and that person did everything that made her worse.

Beca unfortunately would never buy it, she turned her voice a little more stern, just to make sure Chloe knows that she's being serious, "Chlo, talk to me…tell me what's wrong…do you not want to sleep in your room?"

Chloe licked her lips and took a deep breath, "I'd get nightmares…"

Beca smiled a little, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, I get nightmares sometimes…But if you really don't want to sleep in your room, you can sleep with me in my bed, its big enough for the both of us." She suggested, she wants Chloe to be comfortable, and if sleeping in her own room isn't comfortable for her, then she'll do whatever it takes to change it.

Chloe nodded shyly, "Please?"

"Just because you're so gorgeous and cute, let's go, I have work tomorrow, but nothing before twelve, because that's just pure torture." Beca said, and leads Chloe into her room, not before stopping by at Chloe's to get an extra pillow and blanket, just in case.

* * *

Chloe thought she was going to sleep at the foot of the bed, seeing as that was already a privilege itself with her previous Dom, but that's not the case here, Beca insisted that Chloe sleep right next to her, and when Chloe argued, Beca raised an eyebrow, which made Chloe shut up and crawl into bed with Beca.

Beca never really slept with anyone that was not after sex. So this is her first time sleeping with someone that she didn't just bang on the bed. Beca was never a cuddler, but she saw from the side of her eyes, how Chloe wanted to put her arms around Beca but hesitated, probably scared about the boundaries between them.

Beca realized Chloe is more of a touchy person, and she needs the touch reassurance, so she turned around and puts an arm across Chloe's waist, sensing the girl tense for a while, before relaxing deeply into it.

Beca wait till Chloe let out steady breathes, before letting herself into her dreams. It wasn't long before she felt the person next to her shaking. Beca's always a light sleeper, which is the one thing that she hate herself about it the most. Beca sat up and saw Chloe's knitted eyebrows, and shaking body, whimpering and taking in deep breathes.

She's not sure what to do, if she woke the girl up, she might get a panic attack, which she has no idea what the fuck she will need to do if that happens, but if she doesn't wake the girl up, she seems so stressed out in her nightmare. Realizing that the girl was shaking more frantically, she used her right hand, and as gently as possible, she ran her hand up and down Chloe's arm, careful not to scare the girl.

"Chlo…wake up…" She said softly.

Chloe breathe gotten faster, which made Beca worried.

"Chlo, come on, wake up…it's just a dream." Beca said again, thanked god when she saw Chloe opens her eyes.

Chloe sat up immediately, bringing her knees up to her chest much like how she did yesterday, looking around as if to see where she's at and trying to figure out what just happened.

"Shh, it's just me…Chlo…" Beca pulled herself back a little from Chloe, trying to give her more space, since the girl was still very unstable right now. Sweat was dripping from Chloe's forehead, she look at Beca and then calmed down a little. She took in a few deep breaths before whispering.

"Sorry…" She whispered, eyes never casting upwards because of the embarrassment.

"Hey, you had a nightmare, there's nothing to be sorry of. I woke you up because I don't want you to be trapped in that dream." Beca said softly, making sure Chloe understands that it's nothing to be ashamed of, and it's definitely something normal.

"I woke you up…" Chloe pointed out, she understand that Beca is not the kind of person that will get mad over these small things, but she was genuinely sorry about waking Beca up.

"I'm just a very light sleeper. It's not yours to blame." Beca says softly.

Chloe was glad that Beca didn't scold her because of it, and was grateful that she didn't force her to talk about what happened in the nightmare, she doesn't really like to talk about things like that.

"Go back to sleep Chlo, you need it." Beca said and pulled her back down onto bed, hugging her tightly from behind, which Chloe appreciated a lot since she needed the comfort more than anything and nobody had ever gave her a comfort that was even close to what Beca is giving her right now.

"Thank you…" Chloe mumbled softy before drifting into sleep again for the second time that night.

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey on the other hand handled a lot of talking that night, from Aubrey's personal interests up till her limits and also some of the basic in the field. That being the SSC concept, safe, sane and consensual. Nothing can be more important than that, since this whole BDSM universe is mostly based on that concept. Playing safely, sanely, and consensually is the only and best way to do it.

When Stacie first started the talking, Aubrey was a little shy about talking stuff like that, not because that it was involved in sex, but because the person she's talking to is someone that she's super interested into. When Stacie saw how easily Aubrey will blush, she teased her about it, saying how she will need to initiate this talk when she finish this few weeks of training, and of course, if she choose to be a Dominant after it.

"You know you'll have to initiate this talk when you finish this training and find a potential sub right?" Stacie said with a smirk.

"Yes, of course. I was just not prepared for it." Aubrey said and regained her posture.

"Well, you can avoid initiating this talk, if you choose to be a sub, although overall, the talk itself is unavoidable." Stacie said, and focused on Aubrey's reaction.

She was a little taken back at what Stacie said, and she blushed a little more, but as quick as it came, it went away. Aubrey sat back up straight, and then took in a deep breath, before speaking up again.

"The chances for that to happen is very small." Aubrey answered. Although her heart and brain is telling her that the correct answer would be ' _Yes, I'd love to be your sub_.' But of course, Aubrey would never say that out loud.

"Let's get back on track then. Now firstly, I have some rules that you must follow in between your training period." Stacie started.

"That applies only during the sessions, right?" Aubrey asked, only to reconfirm, she doesn't want her daily life to be controlled by Stacie as well. Or does she…?

Stacie nodded. "Yes. First, never _ever_ address me as 'Mistress'."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, that's a shocker. "Any particular reason?"

"First, you're not _my_ sub yet, and second, even if you are _my sub_ that will just make me feel old." Stacie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Okay then, so how should I address you?" Aubrey asked

"Miss S would be fine." Stacie answered and after Aubrey nodded, she continued. "Second rule, you do as I say, no questions. I will never overuse my power and make you do ridiculous things, but you can always say the safeword to stop or slow down things." Stacie stopped for a moment to let that sink in.

"We will be using the stoplight safeword system since it's the easiest. Green for keep going, yellow for a small break and red for stop. Once the word red is out, I will stop everything and we will further discuss if we want to continue or stop the whole thing."

"What if I was gagged?" Aubrey asked, she need everything to be clear.

"Then I will give you a red cloth to be held in your hand, whenever you need the scene to stop, just drop it and I will immediately release you." Stacie answered.

"Okay." Aubrey nodded, making a mental note about it in her head.

"Before I get to the last rule, I need to reconfirm something." Stacie started, and Aubrey nodded again, "Go ahead."

"You're single right?" Stacie asked, hoping the answer will be yes. At Aubrey nod, she was bouncing with excitement inside, but she stayed calm on the outside. "Well then, in between the training session you shall not have any sexual relation with anybody else. If you were to start seeing someone, I want to know about it."

Aubrey raised both her brows.

"There are several reasons for that, the main one being that in between your sessions, you're under my responsible, and I am particularly very possessive of my…things. And also, some training session might include orgasm denial or such, so if you were to be with someone else, you might be able to release your tension." Stacie explained.

She left out the part where she doesn't want anyone to touch the girl that she's interested in, and also because she wants to be the only one able to see her and touch her in that certain way,

"Understood." Aubrey nodded.

"One last bit, although it may seem pretty obvious, is more of a promise, which is whatever happens in our sessions will stay in the playroom only. Nothing shall be mentioned outside of the playroom." Stacie said.

It's important to put this out there, so that the people will understand that the BDSM can be separated from our real life. Some people prefer 24/7 play which is great, but to people like Stacie and Aubrey or even Beca, they have their jobs, which will result in some serious issues if this gets out.

"Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone, well, not like I have anyone to tell that is." Aubrey said, her tone a little bitter at the end. Stacie caught that, but instead of pitying the girl and asks about it she just smirks.

Stacie smirked, something she's gotten from Beca. "Now let's move to the fun part. I'd like to know what you're more into. What do you find that comes with the urge to know more about?" she asked.

Aubrey was stunned. _How the hell is she supposed to answer a question like that?_

Stacie saw the struggle on her face and decided to have mercy on the poor girl, although she must admit that it is fun to see her getting flustered this easily. "You've mention before that you have a thing in giving orders, but that holds a very wide range. What about the physical types? Spanking or whipping those type? Let's start from those types." Stacie suggested.

Aubrey gulped, "Well, spanking is definitely hot, I'm okay with paddling and flogging, but not whipping, nor caning, I feel like those will bring more pain than pleasure, and I'm not _that_ into those." Aubrey gave her a small smile.

Stacie nodded, knowing exactly what Aubrey meant. "Okay then, so what about teasing? Feathers? Wax? Ice perhaps?" she asked again, guiding Aubrey through the whole conversation.

The talk continued for another hour or so, both girls talking about their limits and interests. Stacie knew exactly how she'll train Aubrey, and also knew about her family. When she heard the story about how Aubrey's father would slap her when she was young just because she got a B in her test, her blood was boiling. At the same time, she made a mental note to never use face slapping, or any face hitting punishment in Aubrey's training, knowing that it may trigger some bad memories.

Stacie was glad to find Aubrey not interested in anal play, golden shower or age play of any kind. She doesn't go against it, but it sure would never turn her on. Aubrey being on the same page just made the arrangement easier for her, and both of them having almost the same taste in sex is amazing, particularly, tease and denial.

To Stacie, denying one to have pleasure while at the same time giving the person pleasure is the best part in this BDSM universe. Feeling good, but denied to release pleasure is cruel, but after all the build-up, the final release will be the most beautiful moment in life, and Stacie treasured all those moments.

* * *

Beca woke up to the smell of coffee the next morning, she mumbled some words and then slowly opened her eyes. She saw Chloe standing next to the bed, holding a cup of coffee in her hand, and offering a shy smile to Beca.

"Good morning…" Chloe greeted softly.

Beca smiled and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Good morning, did you slept well?"

"Yes, I didn't have another nightmare…" Chloe answered, handing Beca the cup of coffee. "I made you coffee, I know you drink your coffee every morning." Chloe says.

Although she seemed like she didn't bother when Beca talked to her at the club, she was hearing everything, she remembered how Beca told her about coffee, or even walking her dog when she was young. She also remembered about Beca's obsessions with pizza but without pineapple.

"Thank you Chlo, but you didn't have to." Beca said, taking the coffee and immediately sipping on it.

"Should I've not make you coffee? I'm sorry, I just thought that you'd-" Chloe started apologizing after hearing Beca's ' _you didn't have to_ ', interpreting it as ' _you shouldn't have bother_ '.

"Hey, hey Chlo…The coffee is great, I meant that you could've get more sleep instead of making me coffee. I love the coffee, thank you." Beca assured her, knowing where her insecure was coming from.

"You're welcome…I always wake up at 8." Chloe said.

"I have no idea how you guys wake up that early. I'd probably die at that time." Beca mumbles, and then sips another mouthful of coffee, leaving the cup on the nightstand.

They may have a lot of work and talking to deal today, but waking up to a gorgeous woman in front of you, holding coffee which is a life saver to you, what better way to wake up than this?

Maybe, just maybe, today will be a great day.

* * *

 **A/N: So most of you loved the Staubrey chemistry, so I've decided to add in as much Staubrey as I can, and make this a Bechloe + Staubrey story.**  
 **Thanks for being super patient with me, love you guys !**  
 **Review and let me know what you'd like to see happen. ;D**  
 **Thanks weirdos ! :DD**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Enjoy guys!**

 **Warning: This story contains BDSM theme so if you're not comfortable with it please don't read.  
** **I do not have any personal experience on BDSM, so correct me if any terms or things are described or used wrongly.**

* * *

 **-Chapter Four-**

Bringing Chloe to work was a great decision. Beca didn't want to leave Chloe alone at home, but she was nervous how Chloe might act. She wasn't scared that Chloe will embarrass her or what not, it's just that she's afraid that Chloe will be so overwhelmed by all the people there, and how everybody is so…in a rush.

Seeing Chloe in her office, entertaining herself with all sorts of things that's in her office, made Beca so proud. Chloe is currently playing with Beca's iPad, the piano tiles game. She finds it entertaining, although Beca swear that game will only be entertaining for the first few days.

Beca had been thinking, on how to approach the topic. You know…about their 'relationship'. And by that I mean the D/s relationship. She herself obviously was interested in being Chloe's Domme, but is that what Chloe wants? If so, how? What does she like? What does she prefer?

Obviously the formal contract talk part must be done, but is Chloe even prepared for something like that?

"Who you got in there?" A guy that came out of nowhere asked, scaring the shit out of Beca. Like literally.

"Holy fuck! Dude you scared the shit out of me!" Beca gasped. She was not a fan of scaring or anything like that cause it's just pure cruel.

The guy next to her shrugged, "It's not my fault you were gazing into your own office and ignored the whole world around you." He said, and Beca rolled her eyes while continuing to look into her office.

"Your girl?" He asked, seeing as Beca was concerned of her, and it was the first time he met the girl in the office. Beca's office.

"Maybe…" Beca mumbled, just loud enough for herself to hear.

The guy raised an eyebrow but he decided to not push it, seeing as Beca obviously does not want to talk about it. "Come on, you want to record the vocal first? Or the instruments first?"

* * *

Chloe stood in awe, watching Beca work. She was given permission to stay inside the room where Beca help the artist record the vocals and instruments, however she cannot say anything to other people, a private thingy. Well it's not like she has anyone to talk with. She's happy to be with Beca, and Beca only.

Chloe watches as Beca calls out for the artist in the booth, to raise her key a little higher on the last few notes, and admires the way Beca moves her finger on the big board machine thingy in front of her.

The people around the room were doing their shit, Chloe doesn't really know what most of them does, but probably something important. Beca was obviously the one that was taking control of the whole situation, seeing as she tells everyone to do anything.

Not gonna lie, it's making Chloe very aroused. The way Beca spoke in a very…controlling way.

And how Beca demands for things.

It just makes her want to kneel in front of her and do whatever the brunette wants.

 _What?_

Finally, Beca stretched while the artist in the booth stood up. "Okay, let's take ten and continue after a cup of coffee guys. William, get me a coffee, and…" Beca paused and turns to look at Chloe, giving her a small smile, "Chlo, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Chloe shook her head shyly.

"Get me a long black and some donuts. Thanks." Beca said to the intern guy standing in the corner of the room. The guy took some notes of other people's order and off he went. The others also went out of the room, some going to smoke, and some for a cup of coffee or maybe the washroom.

Beca walked to the couch right next to the entrance and motions Chloe to come over. Chloe was unsure if to sit next to Beca, or to stand next to her or what, but Beca helped her out when she took Chloe's hand and pulls her onto her lap. Chloe was shocked at first, which caused a small gasp, but she recovers quickly and sat properly on Beca's lap.

Beca looks into Chloe, finding any form of discomfort. "Are you bored? Do you want to go home?" She asked, not sure if Chloe would prefer staying at home, since this can be a lot for her.

Chloe shook her head, "No…it's fun here. Seeing you work…" She admitted, blushing a little.

"Do you sing?" Beca asked, out of curiosity.

Chloe was quiet for a moment, and Beca decided to tell her that she didn't have to talk about it if she wasn't ready, but Chloe spoke up. "I used to, but I stopped because my last Dom didn't like it. He thought it was noisy and I'm always bothering him when he's working." She said softly.

"Well I bet it sounds great. Do you want to try?" Beca asked encouragingly. Inside, she was fuming at the thought of that guy telling Chloe to keep quiet.

Chloe blushed, and she bit her bottom lip, "Now? B-but you're working and I don't want to bother you cause I pro-" She stopped when Beca gently puts her forefinger in front of Chloe's lips. "Shush, I'm the boss here, I can decide. There's no one here now, do you want to try? For me?" Beca asked.

She really want Chloe to try, maybe this is something that can make her happy, and Beca is up if it means she gets to see Chloe happy and smiling.

Chloe thought about it for a moment. She was debating on whether this is a good idea. She used to love singing, I mean she still loves singing, it's just that the fire inside her is distinguished.

She looked at Beca and saw a slight hope in her eyes, and she just couldn't say no to that look. "If it'd pleases you."

"I would love to listen to your voice." Beca smiles, patting on the seat next to her signaling Chloe to sit next to her, as she went to pick up the guitar in the recording booth.

"Do you have a song request?" Beca asked as she sat down in front of Chloe, on a black desk chair, positioning her guitar perfectly on her lap as she always does.

"You can play?" Chloe asked, excited. She love to sing, but playing instruments is not something that she is good in.

"I try." Beca shrugs.

Chloe took in a deep breath, and started singing softly. A song that she love, and a song that she connected with Beca. Something that brought them together, well not really, but it's more than just a song to Chloe.

 _I'm bulletproof  
Nothing to lose  
Fire away Fire away_

 _Beca was too familiar with the lyrics of this. The moment Chloe starts singing, she strums softly, matching Chloe's beat and key. It was nice, calming, and maybe a little sweet. Chloe's voice is really suitable for acoustic singing, and especially a soft song like this._

They continued for another two verse until Chloe fades out the last chorus. Beca was stunned at how beautiful Chloe's voice was. This girl has potential, and Beca will try to get that out of her.

"Great song choice, and you have a lovely voice, pretty amazing and definitely something else." Beca said, brushing her thumb across Chloe's bottom lip, after she put down her guitar. "Thanks…" Chloe mumbles.

Things were getting awkward for Chloe but the door swung open and in comes the intern.

"Just in time William." Beca smirks and got up to accept the coffee and donuts. She hands the box of donuts to Chloe, which took it carefully and confusedly.

"Here, eat these if you want to, got them for you cause you seem like a donut type girl." Beca shrugs.

Chloe blushed, looking down at the box of donuts in her hands. "You didn't have to…"

"Oh come on Chlo, you didn't eat since this morning, you're probably starving. Eat a little, and then after I finish with this track we can go out for food okay?" Beca said and offered Chloe an encouraging smile.

"Okay…thank you…" Chloe nodded shyly.

Beca patted Chloe softly on the head, and caress Chloe's cheek. "You're really cute." She said, before sipping her coffee and turning her back to Chloe to go back to work.

"Okay people! Back to work! We'll record the third layer of vocal, and then I want the drums and bass to be perfect! When those are done, you guys can get back home today so come on! Get your asses to your work!" She started giving out orders. People were scrambling into the room and getting into their position.

Beca pressed on what she prefers to call it 'the boss button' and spoke directly to the artist in the recording booth, "Remember to bring a shake on the last note for this one, and a little softer, since this is just a layer on top of your vocal, yeah?" She received a nod and then she clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Let's get this done!"

* * *

 _"_ _I thought I taught you better than this, Beca." Her voice rang throughout the room._

 _Beca was tied with her hands above her head, by two different rope, attached to the ceiling, leaving her body wide open for the woman to do whatever she wants to. She hung her head as she knew what she did was wrong, but she doesn't regret it._

 _It was her third night out at the club with her mistress, and she was known to be a little bratty from time to time, but this time she went a little out of way. She was hit on by a Dom when her mistress went to the back room to check on some things the boss of the club needed help on._

 _Although she had her collar on, the Dom did not bother about it, saying all sorts of nasty things about her and her mistress and how her mistress couldn't handle her. She spat back a few words but when the Dom didn't back off and continued with his words, Beca just punched him in the face when she heard the man calling her mistress a Slut._

 _As if the whole club just froze on the spot, cause nobody said anything and everybody stopped their movements. The next thing she knew, she was forced down to her knees by her mistress and many screaming and shouting were heard. She couldn't focus on anything, but the fact that she just did something wrong._

 _Something very,_ very _wrong._

 _But there's something odd._

 _She didn't regret any of it._

 _"_ _You didn't only embarrass me just now, you disappointed me." That stung. The woman in front of her was wearing her usual red corset. She look absolutely stunning, but Beca can't focus on that now. She's nervous of what's coming._

 _"_ _You're lucky that I'm not doing this in that room full of people, seeing as how much you hate public humiliation." The woman said, walking around Beca, taking in her naked state, running the riding crop across Beca's body._

 _"_ _But you should also understand, I'm not going to make this easy for you, Beca." Beca gulped. She doesn't fully know what's coming, but it's probably not something fun._

 _"_ _You should have handle the situation better." The woman said, smacking the riding crop right on Beca's left butt cheek, causing the brunette to gasp a little._

 _"_ _But you choose to punch the Dom and cause a scene, and then I had to step in." Another slap on her right butt cheek._

 _"_ _I am so disappointed in you." She said again, standing right in front of Beca again._

 _"_ _I want you to feel every hit tonight, I don't want any sound from you other than your safe word, do you understand?" She asked, and when Beca nodded, she went to the cupboard, bringing one thing that Beca hated the most._

 _The moment Beca saw the object on her hand, she wanted to cry. It was her nightmare. She experienced it once before, and she is absolutely terrified by it. Tears were pooling in her eyes, her vision went blurry. If she can choose, she'd take any other punishment than this._

 _A leather strap._

 _Beca looked up at the woman that stood in front of her again, her eyes silently begging for a change in punishment, but all she got in return was a cold glare, and off the woman went to the back of Beca, and her worst nightmare begun._

"Becs!" Stacie pulled her out of her thoughts. Beca looked up and saw Stacie sitting opposite her.

 _Weird… Why did that came in my mind all of a sudden?_

"Yeah?" Beca mumbled.

Stacie furrowed her brows, "I asked you how Chloe's doing, where did your thought went to?" She asked.

"No…just some old times…Chlo's doing great. I'm planning to have the talk with her tonight, probably after dinner. Wait…where is Chlo?" Beca panicked for a moment, looking to her left as the redhead was not there.

"She went to the washroom, are you like getting old or something? Cause she literally went for like a minute…"

Beca sighed and then ran a hand in her hair, "Sorry, just some bad thoughts just now."

Stacie's eyebrow shot to her hairline, "That woman again?"

"Yeah…I don't know how I just suddenly think of that day…" Beca said.

"It's very long ago, stop thinking about it, you have Chloe to take care now." Stacie offered her a small smile.

"I know. Enough of me, how's your new client?" Beca change the topic, "Great. We're done with the contract and limits, tonight will be our first 'training' actually." Stacie smirks.

"I saw how she reacted to you that day, she's probably the one for you. Not to mention that she was totally checking you out and had dirty thoughts of you that day in my office." Beca laughs.

"What can I say, I am pretty hot." Stacie said and flipped her hair back.

Chloe quietly slips back into the seat next to Beca, and Beca immediately put her hand on Chloe's thigh, a gesture of claim and assurance. It's always little things like this that makes Chloe adore and admire Beca more and more. Her past Dom never did anything like this. What Beca is doing, is something that she figured only…couples, will do. But here she is, sitting right next to probably the best Domme in the world, in her opinion.

* * *

After lunch with Stacie, Beca and Chloe went shopping for a little, looking at some wine since they had only a bottle of red wine left. They ended up with a box of wine and also some cheese, which Beca _loves_.

When they got home, Beca started cooking. They had agreed with baked salmon with cranberry sauce. Many people may be curious on why Beca can cook, like, _really_ can cook. That would be because she was trained since young, having to survive on her own after her father left her and her mother. That gave her a lot of training, and now she can easily cook a delicious meal.

Chloe was helping out setting the table, after she changed into more comfortable clothes. She was humming softly, to a melody that Beca was familiar with, but couldn't place a finger on it.

"What song is that?" Beca asked, washing the plate that she was going to use serving the salmon.

Chloe looks up at Beca, "Hmm?"

"That song you humming, what song is it?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment, "Erm…you played it in your car this morning…I'm not sure of the name…but it was track 39 on your playlist." She said and bit her bottom lip, hoping Beca wouldn't get mad at her.

Beca was amused. "Wow, you actually remember the track number, I'm impressed. I'll go check it later, I just can't seem to place a name with that song, and it is so frustrating…" She said and rolled her eyes.

She didn't expect for Chloe's reaction though, and shocked, would be an understatement.

"I didn't mean to make you frustrated…I'm sorry." Chloe says, dropping her head. She blame herself for not knowing the name of the song, causing Beca to be so…frustrated.

Beca immediately walks to Chloe, using a finger and lifts her chin up so that they can meet gazes. "Hey…I don't mean it like that. It's just that with my work and all, I feel like I should easily put a name to a song that I know. I'm frustrated at myself, not you Chlo…" Beca said, and then planted a kiss on Chloe's forehead.

She was glad to find Chloe smiling a little, but she underestimated Chloe's…emotion. She's really low self-esteem and always doubts herself. Not to mention, she's very nervous around people. It's probably more of a habit kind of thing, rather than a mental sickness, but Beca made sure that if things get out of hand, she'd try to ask Stacie for help and advice, since the tall brunette knows a little about everything.

* * *

After dinner, Beca asked Chloe to wait her in her room.

They're going to talk. Beca mentally prepares herself in the kitchen, while Chloe nervously waits in Beca's room.

 _Holy shit…this is finally happening. Beca Mitchell, you better don't fuck this up or you're gonna die alone!_

Beca took a deep breath and walks into her room, finding Chloe standing nervously next to her bed, eyes looking at the ground. She was deep in her thoughts that she probably didn't see Beca coming in and she jerked a little when Beca tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…Follow me, I want us to have this talk in a more equal situation, and in a more…serious environment." Beca said with a small smile, leading Chloe into her office that is right next to her room.

"Okay…" Chloe nodded and followed.

Beca sat down in her office chair, while Chloe sat down right in front of Beca, between them is Beca's office table. Beca was nervous, although she had no back out right now.

Beca took in a deep breath again, "So…Chlo, you remember when I told you that you can think about what you want?" When Chloe nodded, she continued, "Have you thought about it?"

"Yes." Chloe said.

"So…?" Beca prompted.

"Yes…" Chloe said again.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my Domme…if that's okay…" Chloe clarified, and then look down onto her lap shyly.

"Really?" Beca smiles as she asks again to reconfirm what she just heard.

"I mean if you don't want to, then…" Chloe mumbles, but she was cut off by Beca, "I'd love to…"

 _Well that was easier than I thought_. Beca smiles.

"Great…so now that part is done…whooo…" Beca let out her breath.

"Since we're on this already, do you want to settle the contract as well?" Beca asks, she doesn't want to pressure Chloe into anything that she wasn't ready.

"Contract?" Chloe raised her eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, like a D/s contract. Did you not have a contract with your previous Dom?" Beca asked, trying to be patient.

"Oh…I signed something, but he just briefly explained that it means I consent to the things he do to me, we didn't really talk about it."

Beca nodded and reached into her drawer, taking out two copies of the contract that she had previously printed out, and hands one of it to Chloe. "Well, this is the contract, I'll go through the basics with you, and then there's a detailed list of things at the back, we will fill in the list accordingly, and then when we're done, we can compare and see if there's anything that we need to talk about. Is that okay?"

"Okay…" Chloe nodded.

"So…"

* * *

Beca started to read out the contract, making sure Chloe knows all her rights and what she is requested of. It's important that both parties, fully understands the contract as this is a matter between both, hence both parties can have a say in it, cause if not, it's a one-sided relationship, which is not something the community tolerate.

They went through the basic information, stating what the Dom and the sub needs to do. For example…

Dominant

1\. The Dominant accepts the responsibility of the submissive's body and worldly possessions, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract.

2\. The Dominant agrees to care for the submissive, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the submissive, as long as they own them.

3\. The Dominant also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train, punish, care for the submissive, and use them as they see fit.

4\. The Dominant agrees to learn what excites the submissive through exploration and communication and try to incorporate this into the relationship.

The list continues, as so for the submissive part. After this, it is then time to talk about their preference and limits.

Starting with preference.

 _Titles._

Beca gladly told Chloe that the term 'Mistress' is unacceptable at _all_ times. 'Ma'am' and 'Miss' or 'Miss B' are titles that Beca prefers, and Chloe accepts it. Beca had told Chloe the fact that there will be training, and of course, as the time comes, a collar would be provided to Chloe, as a sign of claim and ownership. Once Beca collars Chloe, the name 'Beca' shall be included in the play, as Beca loves the way her name rolls on Chloe's name…

Beca asked Chloe what she likes to be called during play times, or even not play time…Chlo is obviously one of Beca's favorite, but certainly, Chloe agrees to the term 'pet'. The way that title rolls of Beca's tongue sends a shiver to Chloe's body, and that alone, made her wet.

Really, really wet.

As they proceed, they continued with the medical conditions, scenes, punishment, secrecy and all those.

Until finally, _limits_.

There's a list as long as five pages, written according to categories. Such as, sex toys, bondage, physical disciplines, mental disciplines, role-plays and the list goes on. On every listed out tools or acts, there is a box next to it, and the girls can fill in from a range of 0-5, from 0 being a hard limit, and 5 being something that the girl would _love_ to do or participate in.

There are many things that Chloe is certain she doesn't want to do, such as knife play, age play, blood play, suspended upside down, golden shower, and many more. However, it's hard for her to rank for tools, such as tools for spanking or punishments. There are many types, riding crop, paddle, cane, leather strap, bare-handed, flogger and such. She'll just have to be honest to Beca and tell her that she doesn't know how to fill in that part.

Beca being in the other room, filled in the limits section in less than 5 minutes, as she had done this before. She's certain of what she doesn't want to do to Chloe, and she's also clear what she wanted to do to Chloe. On the last page of the limits, there a small section to where both parties can write what they wanted from the other. Beca wrote three words.

 _Respect. Obedience. Honesty._

Chloe on the other hand, just wrote two sentences.

 _I want Miss B to be happy, and I want her to think I'm a good girl.  
And also, chocolates, only when I'm a good girl._

When they were done, Chloe handed her copy of the contract to Beca, while Beca looked through it. She was glad Chloe had almost the same type of interest as she does. There were a few soft limits of Chloe's that Beca was actually interested in, so she thought she'd ask Chloe about it.

"You marked face slapping as a soft limit, any reason?" Beca asked, looking up from the contract.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, "I just don't think I will enjoy it…but I never tried and I just…I don't know…" She shrugs.

"I see, are you willing to try? I mean, I won't really hurt you, it might sting, but it won't be hard enough to cause bruises…" Beca explains. She doesn't enjoy face slapping per se, but sometimes it's a shock like this that can get the sub's attention, and it can get her point through easier.

"I can try… but if I don't like it?"

"Then we can change this to a hard limit, is that okay?" Beca says softly.

"Okay…"

As Beca continues to read, she smiles at certain parts. Like where Chloe ranked 'role-playing' as a 5, and also specifically 'Police and criminal role-playing' is a 5. When she turned the page around, she was met with half the page empty.

"So…this part is blank?" Beca asked, showing Chloe the part of spanking tools.

"I just don't know how to fill in that part, cause I never tried all of it, and some of it I just don't like it…" Chloe fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"Do you want to try later this week? We can go through everything so you have a clear idea on how each one feels like, I won't hit you hardly with it, I just want to let you feel it." Beca explains softly, knowing why Chloe left it blank.

"Okay…" Chloe nodded.

Beca continues to read through it, until she got into the last part, she grinned like an idiot. Chloe is really probably one of the most caring and natural sub she'd ever met.

But when she read the second line, she laughs out. "I see you like chocolates?"

"Yeah…you can offer me only when I'm a good girl?" Chloe offered, with obvious hope in her eyes.

"We'll go get some tomorrow." Beca laughs.

"Now lastly, we need to settle on a safeword, do you want to choose one, or do you prefer the stoplight system?" Beca said, as she settles down the contract and looks at Chloe. "I can't think of any word right now…" Chloe mumbles.

"Then we'll just stick to the stoplight system, and when you think of one, we can change to that, okay?"

"Okay…" Chloe smiles.

They were done, and she's about to become Beca's submissive.

She feels… _excited_.

Beca walks around the table and stood next to Chloe, she put down the contract in front of Chloe, "Here is where you sign. Make sure you really want this Chloe, once you sign this, you're mine, and mine only. And I'm very possessive of my, _things_ …" She husked out, causing a shiver to Chloe's body.

Chloe picks up the pen in front of her, and gracefully signs off her name on the dotted lines.

"I trust you."

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! The next chapter will have some sexy moments, as so for Staubrey, cause this was a filler chapter and it was hard to put Staubrey into this chapter. Forgive me Staubrey shippers ! :(**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and being patient with me! ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This took me like ten years, I know..and Im sowwie... I'll let you guys get to the story first ! :D**

 **Warning: This story contains BDSM theme so if you're not comfortable with it please don't read.  
** **I do not have any personal experience on BDSM, so correct me if any terms or things are described or used wrongly.**

* * *

 **-Chapter Five-**

 _Tonight, 9.00pm sharp.  
Wear something casual, it's not going to be on you for long anyways.  
-Stacie_

Aubrey had been reading the text over and over for the past ten minutes in her office.

Is she really doing this tonight?

 _Hell yeah she is._

The conversation between herself and Stacie the day before was actually really…interesting. Never in her mind would she think that someone can actually make her blush and stutter so many times in an hour. She knew Stacie wasn't trying to make things uncomfortable for her, it was necessary, and Stacie handled it better than she can imagine, but she couldn't believe in herself for being so embarrassing in front of Stacie.

Aubrey was nervous, hell, she was freaking out internally. Her initial plan was to train as a Domme, and hopefully find someone that she can take care and love…maybe? She don't even know. But that woman, that freaking gorgeous human being, messed up her plans, and now she doesn't even know what _she_ wants, anymore.

At times like this, how bad does she hope she has someone that she can talk to, but no. Of course she had friends, if by friends you mean people that she sometimes hang out with, then yes, she has plenty of those, but not best friends or anything like that. Her uptight, introvert, fierce and stubborn personality made her very hard to open up to other people, hence she has no one to talk to.

Yes, it may be lonely sometimes, but you know, sometimes that's just how life works.

This was also exactly her intention to enter the BDSM field, she want to find someone, someone that won't see her vibe as, bitchy or anything like that. She's lonely, and she craves for intimacy. She knows that the BDSM field isn't easy, and it's not a dating pool as well, but why not try out?

With a click on her phone, she locked it up and returns to her paperwork on her table. Although throughout the whole day, her brain can't seem to tear off from a certain leggy brunette.

* * *

Chloe woke up to the voice of someone ringing the doorbell. Beca had already told her that she was going to be out until at least 2 in the afternoon. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her, it shows a clear 12:49p.m. She looked around and found the small note Beca left for her on the nightstand, alongside with a new iPhone.

 _Be back by 3p.m.  
Breakfast is prepared downstairs, call me if you need anything.  
(P.s, this phone is yours)  
-Beca _

The doorbell rang a few more times, accompanied by a very frustrated voice yelling "Beca Mitchell, open your damn door!"

Chloe stood and went out, not forgetting her robe although she is fully clothed. She walked down the stairs and went to the front door, she took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a woman in her twenties standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Who the hell are you? I'm looking for Beca." The woman asked, and walked into the house, shoving past the redhead, leaving her stunned.

When Chloe recovered back, she closed the door and followed the woman into the kitchen. "Miss B, she's not here. She went out and won't be back till 3."

"Oh great, and who are you?" She asked, taking a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and walks into the living room.

"I'm…I'm Chloe."

She look at Chloe, and then took the remote and plopped down onto the couch, making herself at home. "Well that's nice. Now if you don't mind me, I will be sitting here waiting till she comes back. You can go do your thing."

"Erm…" Chloe stood there, not knowing what she should do.

The woman saw her confusion, "Don't you have chores or anything like that? Go do your thing."

To say Chloe was confused is definitely an understatement. She was confused, terrified and nervous. She went up to Beca's bedroom and picked up the phone to dial Beca's number. She doesn't know what to expect, she didn't know what to do, and she's basically lost as fuck.

Beca was in the middle of a meeting, with some other producers, talking about their upcoming projects with some artists. Her mind was half focused on what they were talking about, and the other half of her brain went to what she had planned for Chloe tonight.

It was that moment, she felt vibration in the left pocket of her pants, signaling someone is calling. She slide her phone out from her pocket a little just to check who was calling. The moment she saw Chloe's name on the screen, she shoot out from her chair and mumbled a soft "Sorry, I must take this." And left the room.

Well, she can do whatever the fuck she wants, she doesn't care cause Chloe is more important.

 **Chlo? Are you okay?**

 _Miss B…there's someone here._

 **What? What do you mean there's someone there?**

 _Someone was ringing the doorbell, and she was looking for you._

 **You let her in? Chlo…**

 _She kept ringing the doorbell, I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry._

 **We'll talk about this later, so who was it?**

 _I don't know, but she walked in and now she's on your couch. She say she's gonna wait for_ _you to come back._

 **What does she look like?**

 _She's taller than me, blonde, and she drove a red car here. And now she's watching Orphan Black on your TV_. Chloe said, peeping into the living room.

 **No shit…** Beca mumbled underneath her breath, this is not good.

 **Okay, Chlo I want you to hand her the phone, I want to talk to her.**

 _Okay Miss B._

Chloe walked into the living room, announcing her presence, causing the woman to look up at her. Chloe was freaking because she doesn't know what this person is, nor does she know if she's going to get punish for letting random people come into the house, which obviously, is terrifying.

"Erm, Miss B wants to talk to you, she's on the phone." Chloe said, handing the woman the phone.

 _Speak._

 **Allison Trace, what the fuck are you doing in my house?!**

 _Beca Mitchell, good to hear from you._

 **Cut the crap Allison, what are you doing in my house?**

 _I've missed you. You didn't return any of my calls since the last time we hung out, so I thought I'd find you in your house. Didn't expect a hot chick here instead of you, that's for sure._

 **Allison we're done, I told you this the last time, and I'm going to tell you again this time. We're DONE.**

 _You didn't even give me a chance to explain. I'll wait for you to come back._

 **Allison, get the fuck out of my house, you don't want me to get back cause you wouldn't like what's to come if I see you.**

 _Beca…_

 **Allison Trace. Out of my house.**

 _Fine I'll wait for you outside of your house._

 **Allis-**

Beca didn't have the chance to finish her threat, and Allison hung up on her.

This girl is crazy, and she doesn't want anything to happen to her Chloe.

So with no choice, cause this meeting must go on either way, and she has an artist coming in in ten minutes to talk about their future project as well, she called the one person that can help her now.

Stacie Conrad.

The only person she trusts right now.

The girl picked up the phone within three seconds. "Becs? I'm working on a report so this better be good."

"Stace, I need a favor." The seriousness in Beca's voice gave Stacie enough hint to pay attention. "Shoot."

"Allison is outside my house, and I'm in HHB now." She said.

Beca could practically hear Stacie's eyebrow shooting upwards, "Allison, as in Allison Trace, your crazy ex, Allison?!"

"The one and only." Beca huffed.

"And Chloe's at home alone." Stacie states, more than asked.

Beca sighs, "Yes. That's why I need you to head over to my place to check on her, and make sure Allison doesn't do anything crazy."

Allison have been known to be…let's just say she's very adventurous. The time when she's with Beca, she'd done some pretty crazy shit, and when Beca broke up with her, crazy shit doesn't stop.

"How do you know she's there? I thought you blocked her number?" Stacie asked, not really understanding the situation.

"Well she went to my place, and invited herself in when Chloe opened the door for her." Stacie can practically hear Beca roll her eyes, and she knows that Chloe needs to know what and what not to do when she's at home alone.

"I'm on my way. And you owe me big time."

"Whatever you want. I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Stacie got to Beca's house in around 8 minutes, merely breaking on any traffic laws, because Beca asked for her help, and she's going to make sure that her best friend's potential future…partner, is not in _any_ form of danger.

She parked her car in front of the little red car that she knows very well, and saw the girl that she's looking for. She looked sad, sitting in front of Beca's door, like a lost puppy, for a moment Stacie felt sorry for her.

"Well who do we have here?" Stacie asked, walking up to the door.

Allison looked up from her place and her eyes grew wide seeing who was approaching her. "St-Stacie…what are you doing here?" She stood up from her place and looks at Stacie.

She's terrified of Stacie.

Just like I mentioned before, Stacie and Beca have a very different persona and vibe when it comes to dominating, and Allison have seen both in different situations, and to be honest, she's totally afraid of Stacie. Not that Stacie had been physical for anything, but the way her eyes cut through your soul, or the way her height – girl have legs that goes on for days – towers over yours.

"I came here for Becs, but unlike you, she knew I was coming." Stacie simply states.

"Oh…she called you…" Allison quiets down. This means that the girl inside the house is really important to Beca, and Allison would give a leg and a hand just for that kind of affection or attention by Beca.

Stacie noticed the way Allison looks down and can tell that she's obviously upset. "What do you want, Allison?" She asks softly.

"Nothing, I just want a chance to explain things…"

"So you thought coming here uninvited was a good idea?" Stacie raised her eyebrows.

"She never return my calls…but now I know why, she moved on, with a redhead." Allison looked like she wanted to cry as she runs her hand into her hair.

Stacie sighs, "Look, Becs moved on, and you should too. You're hot and you're very committed in a relationship, but you know that Becs doesn't do your kind of relationship."

"I know, she likes hot and kinky sex. I can give her that too." Allison tries, but Stacie knew better, "It's not just hot and kinky, it's much more than that, and Beca craves that in her. So you really can't give her what she wants, as well to she can't give you what you want as well." Stacie explains.

It's easy for someone to think that the power exchange in a D/s relationship is unhealthy, or can be forced, but there's so much more to that.

"I know…" Allison sighs, and she walks back to her car, seeing as there's no point to wait for Beca.

Stacie watch her leave, and she sighs.

Allison did nothing wrong in the relationship, but sometimes it just doesn't work out. She may be adventurous and she may have done some crazy things that Stacie still can't put her mind to, but at the end of the day, she's just a lover, a very passionate lover, and Stacie respects her for that.

* * *

Beca came back as soon as her meeting with the new artist was done. She was not as nervous about it since she trusts Stacie can make sure that her girl is safe, and also that Stacie will call her if anything really happened.

Wait…her girl?

 _Her_ girl.

Yeah…that sounds about right.

"Hey thanks so much for coming over." Beca said when she went into the living room, seeing Stacie sitting at the couch, with some horrible rom-coms playing on her TV.

Stacie put her legs down from the couch she's lying before getting a lecture from Beca, and she looks up at Beca, "No problem. You know, she's actually not bad, maybe a little clingy, and not your type of course, but maybe you guys can be friends."

Beca rolls her eyes and sat down at the other side of the couch, "If she stops showing up at my house uninvited then yeah, maybe I'll keep in touch with her."

"You know the reason she showed up was exactly because you didn't stay in touch with her, right?" Stacie said, pointing at her.

Beca refuse to acknowledge that and changed the topic, "That's not the point Stace. Where's Chloe?" She asked, trying to look not concern at all, and failing.

"She's went upstairs after breakfast, she looked fine, maybe a little fidgety."

"Did she say anything?"

Stacie shook her head, "Nope, she was shocked when I showed up, but then she just ate her breakfast and then went upstairs."

Stacie wanted to talk to Chloe, ask her how she is, or if she's liking everything that's happening, you know, just asking for a friend, but when she tried to engage in a conversation with Chloe, she was nervous and all that, so Stacie didn't want to push it, seeing as Chloe clearly is not prepared for that.

"Hmm, thanks anyway. You need to go back and finish your report?" Beca asked.

"I mean I should be, but I'm more into preparing for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Beca asked, confused.

"First session." Stacie answered and smirked.

Beca smiles and nods, "Ahh, I see. Well I need to prepare too. But not as much as you. I know how crazy you get."

Stacie threw the pillow next to her and hit Beca hard on the face, catching her off guard, "Hey! I'm not crazy, just maybe a little over prepared cause I like to scare trainees."

"She's not just any trainee now is she?" Beca smirked.

"She's a special one. That's for sure." Stacie says, but Beca knew better. "Uh-huh."

"Ok fine, I like her, I want her to be my sub. You happy now?" Stacie pouts after saying that, since she can't really hide from Beca, and vice versa.

"I knew it. But hey, not my place, you do what you think is best for you and her okay?" Beca said genuinely.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, we have an event tomorrow night, don't forget. I'm bringing her out, but just as an equal." Stacie states.

"What event?" Beca sat up straight, she's not one that deals well with scheduling and she definitely don't remember any event…

Stacie rolled her eyes, because, of course Beca would forget. "Just be there, bring Chloe, but maybe not as a pet on a leash okay? She'll get too overwhelmed."

"Oh tomorrow is the second Saturday of the month, of course. I forgot. Yeah I'll bring Chlo, only if she wants to go." Beca confirms.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun tonight. Don't break her."

"She's not that easy, but I love a challenge."

* * *

Beca went up and see that the door to Chloe's room that is normally opened, is closed. So she knocked on it a few times, and entering upon hearing a muffled, "Come in…"

"Chlo?" Beca calls out quietly, as she walks into the room, only to find Chloe sitting in at the end of the bed, fidgeting with the corner of the covers. "Miss B…"

Beca approaches Chloe and sat at the side of the bed, leaving some space between herself and Chloe. "Hey…Stacie said you came up here right after breakfast, are you okay? I'm sorry about the whole Allison case."

Chloe froze for a second, and then she looks up at Beca, "Are you gonna punish me?"

Beca blinked.

"What?"

"Because I opened the door for her." Chloe mumbled quietly.

"No. I won't punish you because of that. You didn't know what to do, but we do need to set some rules about that." Beca explains slowly.

"Okay…" Chloe nodded, but her head is obviously still bothered by something else.

Beca doesn't know her for long, but she's very good at observing. So a quick look at Chloe can tell her all she wants to know and Chloe wouldn't even realize. That may also be one of the reason that she's highly wanted by subs, because she knows them too well, and she doesn't force when someone is bothered, cause she knows. She knows and she tries to understand.

"Talk to me…something else is bothering you…" Beca said, closing the gap between them a little, and glad when Chloe didn't flinch away.

"I don't know what to do…" Chloe mumbles softly.

Beca blinked, "Do what?"

Chloe finally got the courage to really make eye contact with Beca, "When you're not here…what do I do when you go to work? Do I have chores? Or like…Do I need to cook? Or clean?"

Beca blinked again.

"What? No…you're not required to do those things, you're not my servant. Maybe once in a while you can cook for me, but that's it. Most of the time you're going to be with me anyways."

"Then what do I need to do?"

"You don't need to do anything…" Beca says softly.

"But I want to do something…anything…" Chloe explains, a little frustrated.

Beca smiles at her, finding it adorable at how Chloe is struggling with her words, but in a good way.

"Chlo, most of the time I'll bring you to work, or I'll have things for you to do, but not before you're ready. You're still in a very nervous phase, as you went through all those things you did, so it might take you some time to fall back onto a daily routine. So before that happens, you can take your time and kind of calm down in my house, because I want to take care of you."

Chloe nodded, still trying to process what Beca just said, but at the same time she mumbles out a soft, "Okay…I understand…"

"Good…" Beca grinned. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." Chloe admits. She was just in her room after breakfast, sitting on the bed doing nothing but thinking about what Allison had said.

Beca got up and pulls Chloe with her, "I'll make you some lunch then, maybe just something light, so later we can go out for a nice dinner before tonight."

"Tonight?" Chloe tilts her head in confusion.

Beca nods, "You wanted to try some of the things, so we're gonna do that."

Chloe looked a little surprise it with, "Are you okay with it? We can postpone it if you want." Beca tries. She's not gonna force Chloe to do things she's not comfortable.

"No, I'm fine…yeah…we can do that…"

"Cool, now what should I make you for lunch?"

* * *

The doorbell of Stacie's rang at exactly 9.00p.m sharp, which did not surprise Stacie at all. She was just doing her report that she was supposed to do that afternoon, but because of Allison, that obviously did not happen.

She stood up, in her T-shirt and shorts, went to the door and opened it to reveal Aubrey in her little red sundress. She was still as breathtaking as Stacie could remember.

"Hey…" Aubrey smiled a little, trying to cover the fact that she was nervous as hell.

Stacie opened the door a little wider to give space, "Come in, you're on time."

"I'm kind of strict with my own schedule." Aubrey mumbled, more to herself, but Stacie caught her, "Good, that's a good thing."

Aubrey entered the house and can't help but realize the papers and folders sprawled across the dining table, with Stacie's laptop at one end. "You were working?"

"Yeah, just finishing up the report, since I had the things in the room prepared already, so I thought might as well." Stacie said casually, while starting to keep her stuff into the folders.

Aubrey picked up one of the paper and kind of helped, while reading a few words written on it, "Wow, these are…really hardcore."

"Oh, you'd take hardcore to another level after tonight." Stacie winked at her, and Aubrey visibly gulped, causing Stacie to laugh out, "I'm just teasing you, I'm not going to do anything rough tonight, and you can stop me anytime, remember that."

"Yeah okay…" Aubrey nodded, trying to convince herself, but failing at the same time.

"Okay, let me put these away, while you go into the second room on your left, right down the hallway." Stacie said, her hands holding all her files and folders, and her laptop.

"Do I…?" Aubrey asked, gesturing to her bag. "Bring it in, you can leave it somewhere in the room, I'll tell you about it later." Stacie explained.

Aubrey made her way down the hallway.

 _Second room on my left_ …

The room was closed, but it looked, normal. Nothing special, no lock, no sign. Just a normal looking room. She opened it, expecting something, or anything like she imagined, but no.

It was just a normal room.

There was a bed, a wardrobe, a bathroom, and also some drawers, and a massager. The wall was a comforting lavender color, with some pictures hanging around the wall and some hooks.

It looked nothing like what she imagine.

"Wow…" Aubrey breathes out.

"It's not what you expected?" Stacie's voice suddenly appeared behind her, startling her a little.

"No, not really. I mean I wasn't expecting anything like the 50 shades red room kind of thing, but I expected it to be a more…intense…room." Aubrey explains.

"I like my place to be comfortable, especially the bed, and random people might have a chance to come in, so I try to tame it as much as I can. Most things are in the drawers, so the most BDSM thingy you can see is probably the hooks on the walls, and also…that massager…" Stacie explains, pointing at the massager next to the bed.

It was the kind of massager that you sit on and it rocks back and forth…? Those that looks like a sybi-

 _Holy shit_.

"That's…" Aubrey coughs.

Stacie smirked at her reaction, it wasn't the first reaction like this that she got. "Yes. That's exactly what you think it is, the cushion on top of it right now is detachable…so…" She shrugs.

"Wow…"

Stacie gave some time for Aubrey to recover before starting her lecture.

"So, whenever you come into this room, you can leave your things on the table right next to the entrance, that's yours, you leave your clothes or bag or whatever there." Stacie started, pointing at a small table just right next to the entrance.

"Eventually you will strip, and then some times we might stop or have a break, so this…" Stacie continued while closing the door, showing Aubrey what was behind, "-is yours. There's always going to be a robe here, and yes, I do wash them. I mean I don't wash them, you just need to chuck it into the washer every time you leave."

Aubrey made notes in her head, and nodded. Stacie laid her hand on Aubrey's shoulder, feeling Aubrey tensed up for a second before relaxing. "Don't be so tense, I'm just bringing you around, you need to be able to relax in this room or else you're going to suffer."

Aubrey took a deep breath, "I'm just nervous, cause…I've never really…"

"Encountered an actual room designed for BDSM? Yeah…I get it." Stacie finished it for her.

Aubrey looks at Stacie, seeing her soft eyes on her, giving her the courage to ask the question she wanted to ask for days, "How long have you…?" She points around the room to imply what she means, "Around 4 years…"

Aubrey didn't even tried to hide her surprise, "Aren't you like…24 or something?"

"23 actually, but it's fine. Beca's just the same as me, maybe even longer." Stacie shrugs, she enjoys these kind of things, and she's a consenting adult, and her partners have all been consenting adult so she was fine with everything.

"Wow…" Aubrey breathes out.

Stacie smiled at her. "Anyways, I'll bring you around the room. We're not starting yet, so calm down."

"Right…" Aubrey nods and follows Stacie to the drawer. "Okay, so this a drawer of-" Stacie opens the drawer, and Aubrey is met with a whole drawer of… "-sex toys."

Aubrey had never encountered that many, dildos and strap on and vibrators and many other things that she doesn't even know the use for, in her life. So out of normal reaction, she blushed.

Who wouldn't?!

 _Stacie Conrad._

Stacie chuckle at the sight of a red Aubrey, "I love how easily you blush, it's like you've never had sex before." That made Aubrey ten shades redder, which Stacie didn't know was possible.

Stacie opened one side of the wardrobe, "This side of the wardrobe, are costumes. This includes stuff that I wear to the club, when or if I perform, or even just random costumes that I wear in bed, cause role-playing is hot." She winked at Aubrey, who still hasn't recover.

"Which reminded me, tomorrow is the second Saturday of the month, and we have this event that goes on in the club starting around 8, and I want you to go with me." Stacie announced.

Aubrey's eyes went wide. "Like…as your sub?"

Stacie laughs, out loud, making Aubrey feel a little offended, "No, you're not ready for that, you're still training, and you're not my pet, _yet_." With that, Aubrey gulped a little, imagining herself going to places as Stacie's sub…

 _No. Aubrey Posen you're a Dominant, not a submissive_.

"You'll be going as my equal." Stacie said.

"Your, equal?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Take this as like a date."

"Okay…what do I wear…?"

Stacie thought about her schedule tomorrow, "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"I need to settle some things, but I can be done by 3." Aubrey answers.

"Great, I'll meet you at the mall and I can bring you shopping. You need some stuff, and I need to buy some things as well." Stacie states, and then she opens up the other side of the wardrobe.

Wardrobe may be a wrong word, cause this side of the cabinet is just…

 _Wow_.

"These are…" Aubrey eyes went wide, again, for the n-th time of the night.

Stacie reaches out to touch one of her favorite flogger, "Whips and floggers and paddles, yes."

Aubrey was just staring, not knowing how to react. Sure, she's seen some of these before, but not so…many of them, and definitely not so organized, and not so diverse.

Stacie smile at Aubrey's reaction, "You can touch them you know, this is probably your only chance to touch them freely, so I suggest you make good use of it."

Aubrey reaches out, touching the most eye-catching flogger, being red in color, and gasped at the feeling, "Wow…"

"Feels good to touch huh? I felt the same way when I first touched these." Stacie grinned, remembering her first night.

"You'll get the chance to feel them, and then at the last week of training, I'll teach you how to use them."

"They're different techniques?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

Stacie nods, as she closes the cabinet door. "Yes, because each of them bring a different kind of pain, and you need extra care on some of these. You'll also learn where to and not to hit, that's the most important part."

"Actually isn't it the same place all the time? The butt, the back of the thigh, sometimes the back or shoulders?" Aubrey asked, she did her research, and she may or may not have made a whole report on it.

Stacie looks at Aubrey, "Those are the common parts, but sometimes…" Stacie stopped for a moment, her eyes going a shade darker as she makes direct eye contact with Aubrey, "-you can use it to discover different parts of your body…some…" She reached out and touched Aubrey's chin a little, "-more sensual parts."

Aubrey just stood there, not knowing what's happening, not knowing how to react to this, and more importantly, not knowing why she's excited. When she got back to her senses, Stacie was standing at the door in the room, gesturing her to come over.

Aubrey got there and saw the bathroom, "This is the bathroom, you're free to use anything in here, and they're basically just for you." Aubrey looked around a little, as she walks into the bathroom, discovering more of it.

"Questions?"

"No…" Aubrey shakes her head, looking at the bathtub in the bathroom.

"Good."

Suddenly.

Suddenly, Stacie was standing behind Aubrey, holding both her hand at the sides of Aubrey's body, so close that Aubrey can feel Stacie behind her, she can feel her breath ticking right behind her ear.

"I want you to strip down to nothing but your robe, and wait for me on the bed, eyes down, back straight." Stacie announced, and then she was gone before Aubrey had any chance to ask any questions.

And then she panicked.

 _Okay Posen, you got this._

 _Nothing but your robe._

 _On the bed._

 _Eyes down._

 _Back straight._

Aubrey did as she was told, but when she got near the bed, she didn't know how she was supposed to sit. So she thought about how she would like if she were to have a future sub. After a moment, she gathered her thoughts, got up on the middle of the bed. She wanted to kneel at first, but that didn't work out cause the posture was straight up weird to her, so she kind of kneeled, but sat down on her calf. She bowed her head down a little, and set her eyes on the hands right in front of her, hoping this will please Stacie, as she wants to make a good first impression.

And maybe…just maybe…she wants Stacie to consider her as a _potential sub_.

Stacie timed herself to get ready in fifteen minutes. She changed into her favorite corset, one that shows of her body perfectly, she puts on her knee high leather boots that consist a 3 inch heel, and she looked in the mirror.

 _Don't screw up Conrad._

She took a deep breath and went into the room, but the moment she saw the woman on the bed waiting for her, kneeling, head bowed down, hands on her thigh, _she gulps_. Never had she ever seen a woman this breath taking, and she's not even starting her night yet.

 _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

 **A/N: Im really sorry this took so long. I'm working on the next chapter already so hopefully the next chapter won't take me another 10 years.  
Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this, hopefully I fulfilled the Staubrey lovers, but I swear the next chapter starts with Bechloe sexy scenes, this chapter was just getting too long. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! :DD**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
